


Walk

by rymyanna



Series: Wandering The Woods [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Autumn, Billdip Week, Developing Relationship, Forests, Other, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rymyanna/pseuds/rymyanna
Summary: In honor of Billdip Week autumn edition, Dipper wakes up in the forest but the worst thing that happens is that Bill is also there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Billdip Week day 4, Autumn Forest Walk.

Dipper woke up on a bed of leaves. He didn't remember how he got there, just that he had gone to bed as usual. Groaning over his stiff neck and back, he sat up. The forest around him was colorful, so not a dream. The leaves crunched under him as he got to his feet. The surroundings looked familiar and he was pretty sure he knew the way home. He was even wearing some shoes and a coat, instead of just his pajamas. The whole situation was odd but the moment he heard the echo-y voice, he had all the clues he needed to make an educated guess.

"Pine Tree, you're up!"

Dipper looked up at the source of the voice. "Did you make me sleepwalk here?" He didn't sound angry, or even surprised, just tired. It was the sort of thing Bill would do, now that he was more of an annoying prankster than a threat to humanity.

"You always were quick on the uptake," Bill said, smug as though that was somehow his doing.

"Thanks or whatever, but why?" Though, he did have a guess there, too. Ever since last winter, he and Bill had started doing stuff together. Talking, watching movies, eating (well, he ate, Bill watched), exploring the woods. Just stuff that wasn't at all date-like.

"I thought you could use the fresh air!"

"I'm outside literally all the time." Only yesterday he had spent half a day raking leaves from the yard and driveway. Bill knew, he had been there, and largely the reason it had taken so long in the first place.

"All thanks to me."

Dipper huffed. "Right. Well, I'm going home. I need some coffee." He started walking to the direction of the Shack when a tiny, stretchy arm stopped him.

"Not so fast!" Bill declared but then didn't follow it up with any further demands so Dipper raised an impatient eyebrow.

"What? What do you want?" Normally, he had a longer fuse for Bill's bullshit. He just hadn't had his coffee yet.

"For you to not go so fast," Bill explained like it should have been obvious. "Check to sights. Enjoy the fall colors you humans like so much."

Shooting Bill A Look, Dipper turned towards home again, slower this time, taking in the colors and crisp morning air. Indulging Bill would pay off in less annoyance down the road and the forest _was_ beautiful this time of year.

"Huh, huh," Bill nudged him. "This is nice, right?"

"It's alright. I mean, not the making me come here against my will part. That's crossing some serious lines. The walking, I don't mind." He was downplaying it a lot, 'it' being both his enjoyment and the creep factor. "Just ask me, next time."

"I'll take that under consideration."

 


End file.
